


Out With the Wash

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Moment in time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo finds something magical in the smell of clean laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With the Wash

There's something so magical about that smell of clean laundry, sweet and warm and faintly chemical, the way it sticks to the skin and hangs in the air, the warm feeling he gets all through his body when it hits him.

He likes to watch Hakkai take the bed sheets off the line, close enough to think he can still smell the fabric softener as he leans on the rake, pretending to be busy, bending over to pull a few leaves through the grass when Hakkai looks his way. There won't be many more chances for this, once the weather gets permanently cold.

When Hakkai gives up looking his way, finally surrenders to being watched, Gojyo leans the rake against the side of the house and walks up behind him, kisses the back of his neck, slowly, but with obvious purpose takes off his clothes - the dirty ones Hakkai will replace with a thick, soft sweater come night time, one Gojyo will happily run his fingers over as he rucks it up under Hakkai's arms to kiss over his chest.

The grass is starting to dry and brown, it prickles Gojyo's knees and no doubt Hakkai's back; and little, crisp pieces come away from the ground and stick in his dark hair when he arches his back and comes, hard, mixing the rich scent of sex with autumn wind and clean laundry.

The bits of grass stay stuck in Hakkai's hair when, afterward, Gojyo helps him finish taking the sheets off the line, carry the basket inside, and stretch them out over the bed, making those perfect little hospital corners Hakkai insists on.

He would let Hakkai buy that other set of sheets he wants, but then there wouldn't be as many chances to wash them.

-End-


End file.
